What's tomorrow without you?
by Vincentre
Summary: A tragic turn of events has befell the city of Keterburg. The current emperor of the time learns the fate of someone he loved during childhood, while his best friend is managing to come to terms with what happened. Nephry/Peony


**Dreaming my way home (Vincentre's corner):** I'm hungry. Really hungry. I need to be fed. Anyways, I guess I've abandoned all my other things to do this one chapter.

Anyone who keeps up with me know how long it takes me to write and/or publish stuff. But never fear! I have actually gotten back my interest in the Tales series, though I can't say the same for Bleach or Naruto at the moment.

Final Fantasy is also kinda appealing to me right now… I need some sort of schedule. Maybe I'll finally update at least one of my stories this week…

If not, then it's not that surprising that I didn't, is it?

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

* * *

_There's no end to what I'll do..._  
**Chapter I**

-

"Did you hear?" The young brunette maid whispered, leaning closer to her co-worker in the deserted hallway of Grand Chokmah's elaborately decorated Palace. The two chambermaids stood close to each other, trying to gossip about the recent news during their short breaks. The rappigs were always running loose and time for talk was limited.

"Hear what?" Whispered back another.

"Something supposedly happened to someone Emperor Peony knew as a child. The funeral was held three days ago." The brunette finished, lowering her voice even more. She wore a diffident expression, unknowing that the Emperor was stealthily sneaking down the hallway towards them, seemingly playing a game with someone who wasn't there. He missed Guy…even if he was gone because of orders given to him by the emperor himself. "Do you think my lord knows this yet?"

"Know what?" Peony asked, snapping to attention at the indirect calling of his name. He had heard bits of the conversation from a distance, like the word 'funeral' and 'childhood', but guessed it was about a fellow noblemen's son or daughter dying. Flowers and condolences. "Or at least, I'm assuming 'my lord' is a reference to me." He stood behind the young women, hands on his hips as he smiled casually.

"N-N-N-N-No, my lord!" The blond automatically replied nervously, as both her and the other maid fell into line and bowed to him in apology. "We spoke of someone else," she lied.

"Oh. Then I'll pretend to believe you then," he answered with mock aggravation, throwing his eyes elsewhere in slight disgust. Rumors were so troublesome. "Nonetheless," Peony continued, his smile returning, "Have you seen my little Jade?"

"Colonel Curtiss?"

"I was talking about the cute Jade—not that one." The golden haired emperor sighed in frustration. He had been searching for that rappig for almost an hour. His vision flew to the blond maid. "You're dismissed," he told her without warning. "But could you do me a favor? Find cutey Jade for me, alright?" He winked and flashed another brilliant smile. She stood frozen for a moment before scurrying off to her duties.

The brunette stayed where she was, planted in front of the emperor of Malkuth. She had not been dismissed, or at least, she assumed he hadn't released her.

"And here I thought that _other _Jade would be gone for another few days." He spun on his heels preparing to leave without another word, but unexpectedly faced her again with a question in his eyes. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing, my lord. Just gibberish—"

"It's all right," the emperor stated with a warm smile and gentle tone, "I won't get angry if you've broken something. Has someone been bothering you?"

"No, my lord. You are too kind." The brunette looked away guiltily. "I have no reason to complain." She saw his hand wave in front of her face, grabbing her attention.

"You know…lying isn't something you should get into a habit of doing. I dislike it when a woman lies," he said, somewhat intimidating now. Something about the maid's conversation was beginning to get to him. He was sure it wasn't about him, but it must have been in relation to someone he knew. "I won't ask a third time."

She tensed at his warning, lowering her head again in shame. "There's a rumor going around regarding why Guy hasn't come back…and the sudden disappearance of Colonel Curtiss a few days ago…" The girl trailed off.

"I know this. Jade was summoned, it was no _disappearance_." The reason, however, was something not even he knew of. He only heard that Jade had Guy with him for some reason.

The reason why Jade left was still unclear and he neglected to keep in contact.

All he remembered was when he and Jade were talking, albeit sarcastically to each other, in his room. It was the usual pigsty, flooded with traces of rappigs, when out of the blue a soldier entered his chamber and handed his friend a letter. He kept his poker face reading the letter, but as soon as he finished, he stated that he had urged matters to attend to before politely excusing himself. It had all been so surprising to Peony, because on this rare occasion, Jade seemed genuinely concerned with whatever was written on that note.

"Back to the point. What are the rumors?"

"They are of Keterburg, my lord."

'_Keterburg'_ he questioned mentally, the jovial character fading. "What about Keterburg? Quit stalling! Out with whatever you have to say!"

She nodded quickly in understanding, clenching her skirt to keep her nerves, eyes flying practically everywhere but his face. "They say that, Keterburg was attacked by a strong monster." Peony felt his heart skip a beat in surprise, but said nothing. "Few were injured in the attack…But there was one casualty: the Governor of Keterburg…"

"Wh…Wha…?" He couldn't get his words. Dead? _Her?_ No, it was a joke. There was no way his Nephry was gone. "I…I'll…" Peony choked on his words, trying not to succumb to his grief right then and there. "I'll see to it that you're severely punished if this is a lie!"

"My lord! It's only a rumor! It could be a lie, or—"

"A lie! That's all it _can_ be! That's all it is!" He bellowed suddenly, apparently losing it. "Because if it's true, then…that mean's that she's…"

That was it. His body was threatening to betray him by showing his misery out in the open. The emperor, breaking down and crying in front of a maidservant over the death of a commoner. He threw a hand over his face to hide his eyes, now growing red in sadness. "Th…Thank you for telling me. I know you don't know why I grew so upset," he expressed, his tone flat and devoid of his usual, optimistic personality. "I'm sorry for being so rude. Please forgive me. I-If you'll excuse me."

She bowed, but by the time she looked up, he was gone.

* * *

"He's been like that for two days—ever since information was released to the public concerning Keterberg… He won't eat and he doesn't answer anything you ask him. We even offered to fix his favorite dishes," complained a butler. "If this keeps up, he'll starve before anything."

"Don't mind him," came another voice coolly—the voice of someone Peony knew well. The Court of Nobles had been summoning people left and right in whom Peony knew, beckoning them to come and plead with the mute aristocrat. "He's probably throwing a tantrum over an upcoming meeting or other plans."

"But…Colonel Curtiss, this is a lot more serious than—"

"Ah. That's the end of that," Jade ordered, gesturing towards the closed door to Peony's room. "Go forward with your plans. Have something ready for him to eat. I'll talk to him until then."

"It's the middle of the night!"

"That should be the least of your worries."

With that, he turned to face the door, observing it for a moment. It seemed to radiate depression and sadness, and he hadn't even gone in yet. At least he knew what he was dealing with.

He sighed tiredly and let himself in. The emperor's chamber was pitch black, only luminosity the stream of light that flew in from the hallway, but it soon disappeared as he shut the rather large door behind him.

The faintly grinning scientist glanced around for a moment in silence. There was a figure lying flat on the bed motionlessly. He would have crossed the room to check on the other if not for the sounds of breathing drifting from that direction. "Why don't you turn on the light? It's hard to see anything at this time of night…"

No answer came from the other on the bed.

"Well I'm turning one on anyways." Jade flicked the switch to the chandelier lights over head and noticed when his friend shunned the bright source, shielding his reddened eyes with his arm either in pain or to hide his face that tears were flowing from.

"I don't want a light on. The dark is…soothing," the shaky voice stated, muffled by the cloth of his sleeve.

"_There_ you are. I was wondering if I was talking to myself." In respect, Jade flipped the switch once more and shut off the light.

"For a moment there, you were," the other half joked dejectedly. "Thanks. And…did something happen in Keterberg?" He was getting straight to the point.

"I'd had no idea that you were using Guy as a messenger. It makes perfect sense." Jade announced, changing the subject. "What else is his speed good for?"

"I was bored. Gailaria was around—so I told him to deliver it personally."

Another moment of awkward silence.

"I know my sudden absence was abrupt. There was an affair that needed my immediate attention. I hope I did not seem disrespectful." The colonel studied his friend carefully. At least his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. The other was crestfallen as he watched the ceiling intently, as if he was waiting for something to happen.

Peony then realized that Jade had no intentions of telling him of Nephry.

"Jade? What's wrong? Why didn't you answer my previous question?"

"No reason. Why do you ask?" He was suddenly standing by the window, peering out into the water below. What a beautiful view…

"'_Why do you ask?'_" Peony paused for a moment, considering his question with artificial curiosity. "You sound exhausted. Even if no one else is able to tell, I am. I didn't even have to look at you to know that. Your voice gives it away."

"Oh? Gives what away exac—"

"I_ know_ Jade. I _know_—and you weren't planning to tell me, where you?!" Peony was on his feet in an instant, facing his supposed best friend with a threatening reaction. He pointed at Jade accusingly, raising his voice to as loud as it would go for his weakened state. "Why are you avoiding my question?! Something happened in Keterberg!"

Peony took a step forward, only to be hit with a dizzy feeling. He quickly grabbed onto the bedpost, catching his breath.

"You need to eat something," the colonel stated unsympathetically, crossing the room to his acquaintance's side. "Or else you may be more of a nuisance than now. Calm down."

"What do you mean, calm down?!" The breathless man snapped. "Are you really that heartless?! Your sister…! Nephry is…!" He couldn't bring himself to say it. "I never got to tell her that I loved her! I never got to tell her any of those things that people are supposed to say!"

Now he understood completely as to why Peony was acting the way he was. At first he was unsure about how to deal with it, because love with not something he had experienced in a long while. "I'm sure she knows—"

"Of course she _knew_, but did she _understand_?! Did she know _how _much I loved her!" He screamed, ignoring the heavy feeling in his chest, "I mean…everyone left her behind—you, me, Saphir—all of us. A family of nobility adopted you—Saphir was able to join the Oracle Knights and became a God-General—I became emperor of Malkuth. She _stayed_! She was the only one that stayed! We all left her behind in that snowy hell and I…I don't even get to say I'm sorry straight to her now, only in the letters I've sent in the past."

"That was enough," came a semi-kind reply.

Jade sighed again; adjusting his glasses before he reflexively helped his companion sit down on the bed. Peony sat there quietly, head hung in defeat. He was hunched over, face buried in his hands.

"You made the right choice in sending Guy. When the beast attacked Keterberg, Guy was the one who killed it, as expected from someone I previously traveled with," he reported blankly. "He was too late to save Sir Osborne, but he was able to protect the town."

"Too…late…?" He mumbled into his hands.

"Yes. Ever since that day, Nephry has been in the same condition…" Jade turned his back to the other, strolling towards the fireplace, kneeling and lighting the wood with a fonic arte. "Her wounds have healed, but her mind is still in that state…"

Peony snapped to attention after a second of thought, the light of the fire flickering across his face along with traces of hope as his head rose. "You mean…she's alive? I thought she had died. Everyone's been saying Governor Osborne was killed…"

"Nasty little things those rumors are," Jade proclaimed, vaguely annoyed. "I said _Sir_ Osborne. He and I were never on good terms, so I don't use his first name. Well, I even addressed her in present tense and you didn't catch it, did you? Forgive me, that must have confused you. Nephry is fine…in a sense."

"Was she hurt?"

The soldier stood, turning his attention to the decorations on the mantle. There were pictures of memories. An image of a younger Nephry and Peony standing hand-in-hand beneath a snow covered tree in Keterburg in the snowy season, another of him, Peony and Saphir stiffly in front of the palace during the day time just a few years before.

"Somewhat, yes. She fell from a great height and has been unconscious ever since. Her condition is critical, but it's not life threatening," he admitted, neglecting to mention the fact that he had tried to bring her out of it, but nothing worked. It was concluded that it was more of a psychological subject, something he was not well versed in, but with more research it wouldn't matter. Other than that, he had seen to her wounds and nursed her himself—as far as he was concerned, no doctor in the area could have handled the situation better.

The blonde's eyes flooded over with mixed feelings of panic and relief. She was fine, yet she was not. "I'll send someone right away to take a look at her—"

"Unnecessary. I was tending to—"

"B-But—"

"You don't trust me to do this by myself? Nephry is and always has been my sister. If she needs my help, I'll help, because it is my duty as her elder brother. I know I don't visit or speak with her much, but she knows me…and you…and _Dist_." Something about the way he mentioned Dist seemed resentful. "Whenever I was given leave due to injury or any other reason, she was always the one to take me in, regardless of the things I might say or do. Even after I left her behind and was adopted by the Curtiss family, she still treated my like the older brother that she deserved…"

"That isn't the point now, Jade."

"Is that so? Well, I guess it was worded in a way that made it hard to understand. Nonetheless, you troublemaker, the only reason I'm not with her now is because I was summoned by the Court of Nobles, all due to a certain someone's paroxysm."

"What? _Me_?"

"Yes. _You_. Haven't you noticed the past couple of days where people you know were coming in and talking to you?"

"No, not really."

"Forget it." It was best not to pry or even try to jog his memory. Tuning out the world because he suspected one person was no longer in it…

They looked at each other for a moment, neither saying anything.

"The letter that I received that day was from Guy. He had told me to come to Keterburg immediately, seeing that Nephry was in a coma without signs of waking up. When I arrived, he explained everything—the attack, Osborne's death, the reason why Nephry was in her current, comatose state…and I decided that…I am resigning from the Malkuth Military forces."

"What?! Why?! That's not making any sense, Jade! Quitting so suddenly when you're already one of the highest positions in the land!"

"It makes perfect sense. I'm quitting to take care of my younger sister; she would have done the same with her title of Governor if I needed her help. Besides… If I don't, who will?" Jade chuckled quietly. "You would give everything up right now, wouldn't you, if Nephry hadn't set you straight about your passionate way of thinking. It's good that you comprehend what your duty is. I will fulfill you wishes concerning my sister."

"I'm an only child. I was born alone. Not everything you say is graspable with me but… Let me know if you need anything." Peony opened his mouth to comment again, but realized the other's point. If leaving meant somehow helping Nephry, then perhaps he could do the same. But his job was something that could not be simply abandoned without immediate repercussions. Not without at least thinking it through thoroughly, at least. That was something he had been scolded on before by her, the fact that he would abandon all for her in a moment's notice, without thinking about what could happen to him. She told him that he should take more pride in himself.

"What are brothers for then?"

"I understand, though. Don't hesitate to write of her condition—and you'd better tell me when she wakes up!"

"When she wakes up, I'll be back to tell you about how she is. But for now, I'm going to stay with Nephry. At least until she regains consciousness, no matter how much time it takes."

"Got it…but _please_," Peony pleaded, his head lowered as he gazed at the floor, "Please…don't let anything happen to her. There are so many things that I didn't get to say…"

"Quit your whining. I know."

Footsteps echoed across the marble floors as Jade neared the doorway once more. "Well, if you'll excuse me, Emperor, I must be on my way. Oh, and don't be too hard on Guy for arriving late. I told him to stay with Nephry until I returned." He turned as he reached the exit, putting a hand on the doorknob. "I suppose this is where I give you my long farewell speech."

"It's not goodbye. You'll be back to tell me on how Nephry's doing better, so you'd better not try to get out of coming." The golden emperor smiled hopefully, something that no one had seen in days.

He stared at Jade expectantly, waiting for some sort of movement or comment, but none came. They took in each other's presence one last time, just in case this was the last time they ever saw each other. The hardhearted colonel no longer wore his mocking smile.

"I'll see you later, Jade."

The scientist turned and opened the door, still not saying anything. The other simply adverted his gaze, having anticipated at least some sort of parting, but his friend had said nothing.

"Goodbye, Peony." Jade said, and to some extent dismally, before closing the door.

* * *

Days turned to weeks.

In the beginning, Peony would write to Nephry frequently, stating what was going on and wishing her the best wishes. Eventually, it became natural to sit down during the day and jot down his thoughts to put into a letter later on. He lost count of how many memos he'd sent to her on a daily basis.

Eventually, Jade wrote him back on behalf of Nephry, stating that once she woke up it would be too much for her to go though.

Even if she could not read his letters now, she would need something to do once she woke up.

Weeks turned to months.

He had never stopped thinking of his past with everyone; especially when he was alone and had time to contemplate about writing another letter, possibly his thousandth. It had been three months since the incident, three months since Nephry had been put into a coma.

Despite his desire to see her, he stayed put—the place where he was supposed to be. He was the emperor of a country, not exactly a profession that put him at liberty to do as he pleased. Going to see Nephry was impossible.

There was a special gathering of aristocracy at the palace and Peony was bored out of his mind. He pretended to be interested in the ceremonies as he attentively sat on the throne. Apparently, it was some sort of gathering for the birthday of some high-class person who he didn't know.

"Excuse me, my lord, there is someone here to see you," a butler whispered in his ear just as he was nodding off in his soft, comfy cushion.

"U-Uh, yeah. Send them in," he answered automatically.

"But, my lord, they wished to speak to you in private."

"Nonsense! Bring them in!" _'I need something to do,' _he thought.

The butler backed away and motioned to the guards near the entrance to open the door.

A familiar face with brown hair entered, glasses reflecting the light in the room. The blue uniform had been enough to give it away, and it livened him.

"Jade!" Peony shouted excitedly, suddenly more awake then ever. The surrounding people looked to him in alarm before he muttered, "Excuse me," to his guests and dashed down the aisle with his brightest smile.

The other, familiar friend stared blankly at his comrade as he halted in front of him, bombarding him questions concerning his sister. Then a mischievous smile crept across his face too as he retrieved an envelope from within the pocket of his shirt, holding it out to the man before him. Peony gazed at the envelope before taking it hesitatingly.

But then he saw the familiar scribbles on the outside:

_To – Peony_

_From – Nephry_

"I'm sorry if this isn't good enough for you. She wouldn't let me leave without it. Nephry wanted to come, but in her condition, it was nearly impossible." Jade shook his head. "She was emotional about the loss of her husband, and so I read a few of your letters to her. Of course, I had to threaten to burn them to force her to rest afterwards." His friend showed no signs of interjecting, still staring motionlessly at the letter in his hand, so he continued. "She's thinking of retiring from her career as governor all together, despite the dissent from the resident of Keterburg."

"Oh," Jade commented teasingly, "are you that upset about the letter? Would you have preferred she come in person?"

The letter was fine.

The letter was enough.

He didn't need anything else. Just knowing she was all right was enough for him.

Peony's shoulders began to heave as he gripped the letter tightly in his hand, sobs audible. The other nobles stared at him in surprise—the emperor never showed such emotions in front of others.

"Th-Thank…" He sobbed, barely able to get the words out. "Thank goodness…"

Jade smiled to himself, and as always, turned away out of respect to the visibly overjoyed emperor.

"You never stopped being a crybaby did you?"

* * *

**Contemplating Sequel (Author's Rant):** Okay, so I kinda liked this story, just not my writing. Need to learn to describe more, but I had spending the time thinking about it.

Anyways, I would like to do a little continuation, but if it isn't well received, why bother right? So it's best not to even think about it and give up on the thought.

It would have been Peony finally getting to see Nephry again… What a ending…

Now that I think about it, this story fic could go with the song 'Love you to death' by Kamelot, but it's just a thought. It's not a song fic--it's just that the song would fit the whole mood.

-Vincentre


End file.
